


The Necessary Avoidance of Temptation

by KaRaEa



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaRaEa/pseuds/KaRaEa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy isn't subtle and Thompson isn't blind. But sometimes being an agent means avoiding temptation, something they both know too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Necessary Avoidance of Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Completely Jossed at this point, but I'm posting it anyway. Takes place before Sousa finds out about Peggy, but after the trip to Russia.

Peggy's eyes widened and she immediately sought cover. What was he doing here? A quick glance at Angie told her that her friend had noticed the odd behaviour, but this was her safe place and she wasn't about to give it over to Thompson, for all that he was now somewhat civil and respectful. He couldn't know she came here or her haven would be ruined.

Menu firmly raised as her colleague walked by, Peggy collected her things and set cash on the table ready to sneak out. He'd never been here before that she knew of, with any luck this was a one time occurrence.

She was halfway out the door, shooting Angie an apologetic smile in answer to her confused stare, when she saw the gun. It wouldn't have made her hesitate, Thompson was an agent, of course he carried a weapon. But Thompson hadn't sat down. He was carefully making his way around the room. To anyone else he looked casual, as if he was looking for a good table or a friend, but to Peggy it looked like what it was.

A mission.

Bye bye safe haven.

She faked checking her pockets and purse before going back to her table, catching Thompson's eye as she went.

He seemed surprised to see her but happily went along with her routine when it came to it.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Peggy smiled warmly after having pretended to pick something up from the seat of the booth. “I thought you'd stood me up. I nearly missed you.”

Thompson pulled an obligingly pandering face. “I got caught up at the office, I got here as soon as I could. Did you already eat?”

“I'm afraid so,” Peggy smoothly guided him to the table with the best vantage point and they sat down. “You can still buy me a drink though.”

Once sat down and a little more private, their conversation got to the point, though their faces still acted out the scene.

“What's going on?” Peggy asked.

“It's nothing, just some re-con. Somebody said they saw Stark's butler in here a few times with a dame,” Thompson answered much more readily than he would have before their mission together.

“And? Maybe he has a girlfriend.”

“And maybe it's the broad who's been working with Stark. You know, the blonde from the picture,” Thompson replied, not so subtly giving Angie the once over as she approached to take their order.

“Just a cup of tea for me, please,” Peggy requested.

“Coffee. Black. And have you got any nice buns?” Thompson leered a little but seemed aware of his company so didn't take it any further.

“Sure. Coming right up,” Angie sauntered off, seemingly less than impressed with Peggy's choice of date.

“Seems like a long shot to me,” Peggy got back to business as soon as Angie was out of earshot.

Thompson shrugged. “Maybe, but it's the closest thing we've had to a lead in weeks.”

“Why did Dooley put you on this one? I'd have thought you'd have rather more interesting things on your plate,” Peggy probed.

“I picked a bad day to quip about his wife,” Thompson smirked.

“Seems to me it's always a bad day to mock someone who isn't there to defend themselves,” Peggy admonished.

Thompson chose to ignore the criticism. “Why are you here anyway?”

“Just happened to be in the area,” She risked a small joke as Angie placed their drinks in front of them, “The buns are quite good.”

Thompson laughed, “You said it.”

Angie however, seemed to stumble in the process of unloading her tray, splashing tea across the surface of the table. “Oh! I'm sorry, I'm such a kultz today,” Her cheeks were a little flushed.

“It's quite alright, these things happen,” Peggy reassured her, helping wipe up the damage with napkins before it could spill into her lap.

Angie straightened, “You going to be late home tonight, Peg? Only Mrs Fry is doing a curfew check, I got it on good authority.”

“I'll be in on time,” Peggy replied gratefully.

Angie picked up her tray with a parting smile to Peggy and a cool nod to Thompson, and went over to a man clicking his fingers at the other end of the diner.

Peggy glared at the rude oaf until Thompson's expression caught her. “What?” She asked.

Thompson seemed to think a moment before speaking, a rarity in itself. “Carter, tell me if I'm outta line here, but you gotta be careful.”

“Careful?” Peggy parroted, “About what?”  
“It's still illegal. I know things have been changing since the war, but that hasn't,” He spoke a little quieter than usual and his tone was cautious, words carefully chosen.

“I'm afraid you've lost me,” Peggy replied calmly, inwardly panicking. If he'd seen it in just those two brief moments then how obvious must it be to everyone else?

“I don't think I have 'Peg'.”

Peggy looked down at her drink. “I assure you, your concern is unfounded. We're friends. We live in the same building.”

“Yeah, sure.” Thompson looked around, lowering his voice even further. “I get it, I do. But the risk is too high. No matter how tempting.”

“What's tempting? Waitresses or homosexuality?” Peggy matched her volume to his, but kept her tone light and even.

“Dammit Carter! This is serious. You're putting her at risk twice over. You think that can't be held against you? That she can't be held against you? The wrong people catch on and you'll be a liability to the SSR.” He paused to gather himself. “People like us, we gotta live a quiet life, or we gotta stay away from temptation.”

Peggy could only stare wide eyed for a moment.

“You should probably act mad and storm out. I can handle the rest of this watch. Doesn't look like they're gonna show anyway,” Thompson said, avoiding her eyes.

Peggy stared a moment longer. “I'm sorry, I just wouldn't have pegged you as a...” She didn't know how to finish that sentence inoffensively.

“I'm not! I've never...” He looked around furtively again. “I'm just saying I get the temptation is all.”

“I don't think it much boils down to your actions,” Peggy told him sympathetically. “But for what it's worth, neither have I. Angie's a friend. I would never endanger her like that.”

Thompson nodded without meeting her eyes and she stood.

“How dare you! You told me she was your cousin!” Peggy raised her voice furiously, slapping him across the face and storming out of the diner. He could foot the bill for her tea. He got paid more than her anyway.

 


End file.
